Never eavesdrop on rowdy teenagers
by Lifedrops
Summary: ...especially if you are related. The Weasley parents are bored. Add Draco Malfoy,the next-gen locked in a room and a pair of extendable ears and this is what you get!


**Author's note: Every mistake is made by yours truly since I have no Beta and English is not my native language...So this was,along with many other fanfics,just sitting in my files pondering its future and I finally gathered up the courage to publish it. **

**Disclaimer:I am not a blonde, well-loved, famous author, with gazillions of money, who is on a first name basis with the HP movie cast so no, these characters are not mine...*SOB***

* * *

The adults were bored. Like really bored, because Molly and Arthur had gone on a cruise so no food, it was raining so no Quidditch and the telly had nothing on (yes Audrey had insisted on buying a telly for the Burrow. Arthur was dancing around like a three-year-old in a candy shop). So what should a "concerned" and utterly bored parent do? Spy on his children of course! Draco had arrived in the meanwhile and was dragged upstairs by Hermione who told him to shut up when he tried to ask what's going on.

They pressed their ears on the door and George took out his extendable ears. They heard imitations and laughing. Then Scorpius talked.

"Yes and your dad Rose 'Bloody Hell Hermione!' so funny!" They all laughed again with Scorpius' impersonation of Ron. Harry snickered, Ron paled and Draco flushed. The boy sounded exactly like him! SCARY…

"What about Aunt Ginny?" At Rose's request several gulps sounded both from inside and outside the door.

"It goes like that." said Scorpius and you could practically hear the smirk in his voice. 'Uh oh!' was the simultaneous thought of the men outside the door, for different reasons each.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!TAKE CARE OF THE DEVIL YOU CALL SON OR I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" screamed Scorpius and everyone in the room fell in hysterics. Outside the door was not much different and Ginny had turned as red as a beetroot.

"That was very good mate! Your impersonations are as good as ole' Teddy's over here and he is a metamorphmagus!" gasped out Lucy between giggles.

"And Aunt Hermione?" James was clearly looking for payback, but it didn't mean Hermione had to like it.

"Oh let me do this one, please." said Teddy.

"The stage is yours."Ginny pressed her ear closer on the door and Percy adjusted his glasses because they were hurting his ear. George gave him his other pair of extendable ears.

"RONALD! I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES TO NOT LEAVE THE DOOR OF OUR ROOM OPEN AND ALWAYS CAST A MUFFILIATO!" Hermione blushed and Ron's ears were on fire. Draco thought about what that meant, realized the implication and gagged.

"Yes Hermione. Mate that woman is crazy! Crazy I tell you!" Scorpius was once again impersonating Ron.

"Well it was not very nice to scar Lily for a lifetime because you were in a hurry mate." Albus took on impersonating Harry, his performance even more convincing because of his looks.

"RON WEASLEY YOU ARE A DEAD MAN! WHY ARE YOU SO RECKLESS! DO YOU THINK THAT LILY WAS IN ANY WAY READY TO WATCH YOU SHAGGING HER AUNT!"Lily sounded just like Ginny.

At Harry's questioning gaze Ginny said: "Well they can't inherit everything from you Mr. Potter."

"Do something mate! They will castrate me!" Scorpius gulped loudly and the ones laughing laughed even harder.

"Ronald…Come here…" said Rose taking the toll from Teddy in impersonating Hermione using her dangerous voice.

"Yes Hermione sweetheart…?" asked Scorpius.

"If you do this one more time..." continued Rose.

"Yes Hermione?" Scorpius was probably doing the puppy dog eyes that Ron did when Hermione yelled at him.

"Oh forget it. You will do it again won't you?"Rose mock- sighed.

"How good you know me honey!" Scorpius and Rose couldn't take it anymore. They started laughing maniacally .Then a noise outside the door and a whisper reverberated inside the room.

"Ginny stop giggling!" hissed Harry.

_Meanwhile, in the room…_

"Let's prank them!" said the boys in one voice with Roxanne and Lucy.

"Oh God!" sighed Lily.

"What would take them by surprise?" asked James.

"I know. Let's pretend that Scorpius is snogging Rose!" Albus sounded very smug about his idea. Rose stopped laughing and stared incredulously at the two of them while Scorpius paled and started trembling.

"You can't be serious!" he muttered.

"What are you talking about? I'm always Sirius!" James exclaimed while everyone groaned in response.

"Stop it with the pun!"hissed Dominique.

"Come on we will just pretend and when they will walk in they will see you doing nothing and they will feel embarrassed. Plus we will get to see Uncle Ron's reaction if he stumbled upon you two snogging!" Lily sounded very excited with the prospect.

"That's what I'm afraid of." he muttered.

"Oh ickle Scorpy is afraid of big bad Ronnie? Freddie will protect you!"teased Fred loudly aware of the fact that Ron was outside listening.

"Well he had never chased you around trying to Kedavra you had he?" Scorpius said equally as loud, looking forward to the scowls Ron'll receive .

"You did what?"someone asked outside of the door.

"What? It's not like I Kedavra'd him so chill Ferret-Boy!"stage-whispered Ron.

"And you say I AM the prejudiced Weasel!"shot back Draco.

"What bloody hell is your dad doing here?" Hugo asked.

"How should I know?" Scorpius was more willing to pretend snogging Rose as he got to see his father's reaction and he knew that Ron would be too distracted yelling profanities at Draco than trying to blow his pretty head off.

"Let's do it!" he said more bravely now.

"And that's why my boy's in Gryffindor!" Louis wiped a fake tear and tried to hug Scorpius.

"Get off me Louis!" he yelled and a sound of surprise came from outside."I am not your child so stop acting like that!"Scorpius added in a lame attempt to save it. To make them think he snogged Rose was one thing, to make them believe he was gay and dated Louis was a completely different subject.

"Okay. Rose?" Molly asked.

"Pleaaaaaseeee!" Scorpius pouted petulantly at her.

"No!"Her voice was stern but her eyes glimmered and you could tell she was going to give in.

"For mee?"Scorpius continued pouting.

"In five four three two..."counted Hugo.

"Alright! I'll do it." she sighed."Okay now what?"

"Wait. Oi Scorp get off my cousin!" yelled Albus. There was a gasp from outside and everyone did their best to not laugh."Leave us alone!" yelled an "annoyed" Scorpius muffling his head in a pillow.

"Hey what are you talking about? We just say you should get a room!"continued James.

"Well you never say that when Teddy snogs Victoire!" Scorpius did fake-pants, trying to sound breathless.

"Hey that's my sister we are talking about! Show some respect!"yelled Louis.

"I'll have a talk with your godson later Harry…" Teddy gulped audibly. Bill sounded very angry…

"Bill if you don't vant Teddy findin' out 'ho exactly deflowered 'is mothah you'll do nothin'." Fleur's voice boomed through the door and the mental images conjured by Teddy at the exact moment were not the most pleasant. He tried hard not to shudder, while Victoire next to him was trying very hard not to start retching.

"How do you know about that?" Bill sounded distressed; a voice which would have both of them in hysterics, if what they talked about was not so nauseating.

"You shoul' really 'ide your memorieez bettah. An' put a ratin' on 'em, s'il te plait.

"And for our parents outside the door!" Lucy's, Molly's, Dominique's and Roxanne's voices boomed in the hall. "Shut up and do something else! Honestly people you should get a life!"

Rose was trying very hard not to laugh, which proved to be very difficult, what with her being stuck between a "love struck" Scorpius and her father's indignant yells.

Same goes for the rest of the children.

"Just one question: Who was my son supposedly snogging?" The posh accent of Draco Malfoy reverberated on the walls.

"ROSE!" Was the in sync reply from Molly and Lucy.

"Remind not to eavesdrop on our children ever again Weasel."

"Sure Ferret. Meeting with possible ways of destroying their friendship, soon-to-be relationship, same time this evening?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Author's note #2:****YAY FOR LAME ENDING! Have you seen the Review button lately? It looks very lonely and wants some company...Please review if it's only to say how goddamn awful the story is...(yes I just begged like a review wh*re. Deal with it.)**


End file.
